Not A Home
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and eleven: Victor has some potentially heartbreaking news to deliver to Kurt, who goes on a mission to prevent it.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eigth, ninth, and tenth cycle. Now here's cycle 11!_

* * *

**"Not A Home"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline, Long-Distance Duet, Neutral Ground, From the moment that we met,  
****Guess who's coming to dinner, Vocal Directions, and My Guy**

He loved being able to say 'Why, yes, this is Victor. He's my boyfriend.' He'd become a true addict to the fact of it, took whatever chance he got to say it. Victor had brought something to his life, something Kurt could hardly manage to believe he'd lived without for all this time, something he couldn't imagine being without now that he had it.

Victor had called, late one night, asking to 'meet midway' the next day. Kurt had replied he'd be there, and the next morning he'd driven off to the mall halfway between Lima and Akron, where they would often go.

Kurt had known things weren't going so well between Victor and his dad for a while. He did all he could to be there for him, but still he didn't feel it was enough. Now he saw Victor sitting there, and he immediately got this sense that things had just gone from bad to worse. He was cautious as he sat across from him. "Hey…" Victor looked up briefly.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I might, I…" Victor started, then shook his head, closing his eyes. Kurt hesitated, then put his hand over Victor's.

"It's okay, whatever's going on… You can talk to me," he nodded.

"I can't do it anymore," he shook his head. Kurt's breath caught, unsure what he was talking about. "I can't… live in there anymore, with him," he went on shaking his head.

"Victor…" Kurt sighed. Victor looked like there was more he had to say.

"What are you going to do?" Victor looked back up to him, hesitating and… pained?

"I talked to my aunt and uncle, and they agreed to let me move in until I finish high school." Kurt smiled at the solution… He stopped when he saw Victor wasn't smiling with him. "They live down in San Antonio." Kurt's stomach sank, and he tried to keep it together… It proved itself a bit of an impossible challenge.

"Are you… are you going to do it?" Victor looked at him… he didn't even need to say it. Kurt wiped at his eyes. "You're going to do it."

"I have to get out of there…" Victor shook his head. Kurt wasn't the only one made emotional by this. "You understand?"

"Isn't there another way?"

"My whole family is in Texas. We moved here when I was nine because of my father's job. There's no one else, I don't have anyone else to…"

"You've got me," Kurt cut in. Victor moved to talk, but Kurt had an idea now, and he had to put it out there. "Y-you could come stay with us, with me and my dad. He's cool with us, you know," he nodded.

"Cool with his son… shacking up with his boyfriend, under his roof?" he pointed out, made to smile just a bit when he saw Kurt's momentary distraction at hearing the words 'shack up.' "Look, I don't… I wouldn't want you to have to…"

"You're not forcing my hand, are you?" Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to lose you, especially if we might have a shot at keeping you around."

"It's not like I don't want to…"

"Will you at least let me try?" Kurt insisted, trying not to come off too desperate. Victor looked at him for a moment before he finally nodded. Kurt felt a bit of his breath return to him at this.

As he drove home though, reality started to sink in again… facts… If he didn't find a solution, if he didn't find somewhere for Victor to stay, he'd lose him… He'd be kidding himself if he told himself the distance wouldn't eventually break them off.

He knew Victor had a point, that his father might have an issue with him wanting his boyfriend living in their house. If he was even going to suggest the idea, he had to be careful about it. But as much as he knew he had to keep calm, he knew all the alarms would blare at once, the dam would break, and he'd be on his knees, begging his father let him keep Victor with them. He realized it made him sound overdramatic and Victor like some stray puppy…

The moment he actually had to do it though, he'd just kept the image of Victor in his mind, and somehow it gave him the focus he needed, to ask.

He said no, of course. He assured his son that if he could, he would have done it, and that he wished he could help. At this point though, all Kurt could hear was his own mind exploding. What was he supposed to do now, what were they…

He didn't talk about it with Victor, not yet. It was like he couldn't talk to him, not until he had a way to get him to stay. He didn't realize how distracted he was until Mr. Schuester came and asked what was going on. Before long he'd unloaded the whole story on him. He left out the part where Victor was part of Vocal Adrenaline, though he wasn't sure why it mattered anymore at this point.

This went on throughout the weekend, and the more days passed, the more resigned he became to the fact that Victor was going to San Antonio, and he would never see him again.

"Hey, Pinocchio,"

Kurt stopped and turned at the sound of the voice, the name… "What are you doing here?"

"Basking in eleventh hour salvation," he smirked. Kurt blinked. Why was he smiling? Wait… salvation? He didn't know what was going on, but his heart had ramped up all of a sudden.

"What do you… I don't…"

"Okay, easy before you start sputtering," Victor smiled. Yes… his old Victor was back. But how?

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I've died," he blinked. Victor tapped his arm. "Right… What happened?" he finally asked.

"Well, this guy shows up at Carmel, asks to talk to me and… we talked, and by the end of it I had a brand new solution." Kurt waited to hear it. "I'm looking for an apartment, a job, all the better to get emancipated," he nodded. Kurt felt for sure his cheeks were flushed up to high heaven.

"Get e… here?" Victor showed him the papers in his hand – transfer. "Here…" he repeated, smiling.

"Hey, Victor, welcome!" Will smiled as he walked by the boys. "Don't be late for your first practice."

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester, I won't," Victor called after him, chuckling at the gobsmacked look on Kurt's face. Victor pointed back at Will, who was disappearing down the hall. "Guy," he revealed.

"I'm getting that," Kurt nodded. "He came to you?"

"He did. He's the one who told me about the emancipation. And he's letting me stay with him until I can find that apartment." Kurt didn't know how to process all this, but it began with him moving to head down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to… I don't know, hug him," he shook his head. Victor caught his arm and hooked it with his own.

"That can wait. You need to give me the grand tour of my brand new school." Kurt smirked, then nodded and got him down the hall. "No cowboy boots," he breathed out after a minute.

"Our greatest save," Kurt shook his head.

He just couldn't believe this was his life now… Five minutes before, his life was falling apart. Now the pieces were stuck back together.

THE END


End file.
